


Harry Potter and the Bonus Content

by 2MusicLover2



Series: ...And They Were Friends [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonus Content, deleted scenes/chapters, hogwarts schedules, special features
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2
Summary: Extra features such as schedules and deleted chapters to go along with my series “...And They Were Friends”
Series: ...And They Were Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434388
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. First Years’ Hogwarts Schedules

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> So, this is where I’ll be posting a whole bunch of bonus content for my series “...And They Were Friends” which is how the Harry Potter stories could have gone if Harry and Draco had become friends in their first year, so if you haven’t read that yet you should check it out.
> 
> Most of the content here will contain spoilers, as I will be posting the beginnings of chapters that I rewrote and other things along those lines, so just a warning in case you’re not caught up on the series yet. I won’t post any content like that until after I finish each book though, so if you are caught up you don’t have to worry about accidentally reading something I haven’t posted yet.
> 
> First, I have here the schedules for all first years at Hogwarts. As you may know if you’ve read my author’s notes from the beginning of book 1, I spent a lot of time rereading the entirety of the Harry Potter series for the billionth time and taking notes on it whenever the time of a class was mentioned so that I could put together a schedule for all Hogwarts students that had some ounce of continuity. I made sure there were no issues of two years having the same class at the same time or two houses having a class together that they weren’t mentioned as having together, so this schedule is about as accurate as it can get without JK making one herself.
> 
> If you enjoy, feel free to leave kudos and maybe comment, I reply to all comments!
> 
> More bonus content will be coming in the next couple of hours or minutes, not quite sure just sometime today :)  
> -2MusicLover2

**Gryffindor:**

Monday

9:15 - Break

10:30 - History of Magic

11:45 - Break

2:15 - Herbology

3:30 - Break

4:45 - Break

Tuesday

9:15 - Defense Against the Dark Arts

10:30 - Break

11:45 - Break

2:15 - Break

3:30 - Charms

4:45 - Break

Wednesday

12:00 - Astronomy

9:15 - Herbology

10:30 - Break

11:45 - Break

2:15 - Break

3:30 - Break

4:45 - Transfiguration

Thursday

9:15 - Break

10:30 - Charms

11:45 - Break

2:15 - Herbology

3:30 - Flying Lessons with Slytherin

4:45 - Break

Friday

9:15 - Double Potions with Slytherin

11:45 - Break

**Hufflepuff**

Monday

9:15 - Break

10:30 - Break

11:45 - Herbology

2:15 - Break

3:30 - Transfiguration

4:45 - Break

Tuesday

9:15 - Break

10:30 - Double Potions with Ravenclaw

2:15 - Charms

3:30 - Flying Lessons with Ravenclaw

4:45 - Break

Wednesday

12:00 - Astronomy

9:15 - Defense Against the Dark Arts

10:30 - Break

11:45 - Break

2:15 - Break

3:30 - Charms

4:45 - Break

Thursday

9:15 - Break

10:30 - Break

11:45 - Herbology

2:15 - Break

3:30 - Break

4:45 - Break

Friday

9:15 - Herbology

10:30 - Break

11:45 - History if Magic

**Ravenclaw**

Monday

9:15 - Break

10:30 - Break

11:45 - History of Magic

2:15 - Break

3:30 - Break

4:45 - Charms

Tuesday

9:15 - Transfiguration

10:30 - Double Potions with Hufflepuff

2:15 - Break

3:30 - Flying Lessons with Hufflepuff

4:45 - Break

Wednesday

12:00 - Astronomy

9:15 - Break

10:30 - Herbology

11:45 - Break

2:15 - Charms

3:30 - Break

4:45 - Break

Thursday

9:15 - Defense Against the Dark Arts

10:30 - Break

11:45 - Break

2:15 - Break

3:30 - Herbology

4:45 - Break

Friday

9:15 - Break

10:30 - Herbology

11:45 - Break

**Slytherin**

Monday

9:15 - Charms

10:30 - Break

11:45 - Break

2:15 - Break

3:30 - History of Magic

4:45 - Break

Tuesday

9:15 - Break

10:30 - Transfiguration

11:45 - Break

2:15 - Herbology

3:30 - Break

4:45 - Break

Wednesday

12:00 - Astronomy

9:15 - Break

10:30 - Break

11:45 - Defense Against the Dark Arts

2:15 - Break

3:30 - Herbology

4:45 - Break

Thursday

9:15 - Break

10:30 - Break

11:45 - Charms

2:15 - Break

3:30 - Flying Lessons with Gryffindor

4:45 - Herbology

Friday

9:15 - Double Potions with Gryffindor

11:45 - Break

**Meals**

7:00 to 9:00 - Breakfast

12:45 to 2:00 - Lunch

5:45 to 7:45 - Dinner

**Curfew - 8:00**


	2. Mirror of Erised, Chapter 4: Version 1

No one speaks other than to announce their presence as Snape calls everyone’s names off the class roster. The Gryffindors all seem terrified while the Slytherins look at him adoringly, although Harry finds himself feeling neither emotion. He can’t quite name what exactly the emotion he is feeling is, however.

“In this class,” Snape drawls, his voice just as oily as his hair, “you will learn the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. Despite the lack of foolish wand-waving that will take place in this room, this is still magic. I expect very few of you to understand and appreciate the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses—I can teach how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

Draco nudges Harry’s arm and smirks at him.

“Who can tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Professor Snape asks the class. “Perhaps, our very own Mister Potter could inform us?”

Harry’s eyes widen and he looks to Draco for help, but his friend only gives him an apologetic shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I initially had Snape call on Harry for the answers to his questions, but I ultimately decided to scrap this version because I didn’t think Snape would want to call attention on Harry with him being in Slytherin.


	3. Mirror of Erised, Chapter 4: Version 2

No one speaks other than to announce their presence as Snape calls everyone’s names off the class roster. The Gryffindors all seem terrified while the Slytherins look at him adoringly, although Harry finds himself feeling neither emotion. He can’t quite name what exactly the emotion he is feeling is, however.

“In this class,” Snape drawls, his voice just as oily as his hair, “you will learn the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. Despite the lack of foolish wand-waving that will take place in this room, this is still magic. I expect very few of you to understand and appreciate the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses—I can teach how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

Draco nudges Harry’s arm and smirks at him.

“Who can tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Professor Snape asks the class.

One of the Gryffindor girls’ hands shoots into the air, but Snape seems to not notice, instead looking around the room to see that no one else wants to answer or just no one knows the answer.

“No one?” Snape asks, his voice threatening in that soft-spoken way he has of speaking. “Well, what if I were to ask you where I might find a bezoar?”

Still, no one but the Gryffindor girl with bushy hair who Harry vaguely remembers is named Hermione Granger, has an answer.

“Hmm… can anyone tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

Granger jumps out of her seat, ready to answer, but Snape continues ignoring her.

“How very… disappointing. Obviously this class will not exceed as well as some of my others, but

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version ended up being scrapped because I decided that since Snape is Draco’s godfather, Draco would most likely know the answers to all of the questions Snape asked and would willingly supply them.


	4. Mirror of Erised, Chapter 4: Version 3

The classroom is immediately bathed in silence.

The Gryffindors all give the greasy-haired Professor Snape looks of apprehension and fear, while the Slytherins look on in admiration as he stalks his way to the front of the class and starts calling their names off the class roster. Much to Harry’s appreciation, he didn’t even pause when he got to Harry’s name and didn’t make a single comment.

“In this class,” Snape began, “you will learn the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. Despite the lack of foolish wand-waving that will take place in this room, this is still magic. I expect very few of you to understand and appreciate the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses—I can teach how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

Draco nudges Harry’s arm and smirks at him.

“Who can tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Professor Snape asks the class.

A Gryffindor girl with extremely bushy hair who Harry vaguely recalls is named Hermione Granger shoots her hand into the air so quickly Harry briefly wonders how she didn’t break the sound barrier. Every pair of eyes in the classroom lands on the girl; that is, every pair other than Snape’s, who instead scans the portion of the classroom the Slytherins occupy, repeatedly flicking back to Draco. After a moment of staring with wide eyes at the girl, Draco puts his hand up, which cues a couple of other students to put theirs up as well.

“Malfoy,” Snape calls.

“Together, powdered root of asphodel and infusion of wormwood make the powerful sleeping draught known as the Draught of Living Death,” Draco recites as if it is a line he has had memorized for years and is entirely bored with it.

“Very good. And where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

Again, Hermione’s hand shoots into the air, stretching as far as she could possibly reach without leaving her seat. Instead of calling on her, Snape nods at Draco.

“The stomach of a goat.”

Snape raises his head slightly to look down his greasy nose at the blond boy. “What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

Hermione actually stands up at this, yet Snape continues to ignore her in favor of his godson.

“They are the same plant, also known as aconite.”

Harry assumes the end of this seeming interrogation would be an approving look from Snape, but the professor sneers.

“Clearly you still possess some level of intelligence. I had assumed there was a tragic accident that your father had yet to inform me of in which you injured your head and were reduced to a sniveling idiot—what other explanation could there be for your friendship with Potter?”

Draco’s face twists into a sneer to match Snape’s. “Connections to powerful figures are better made than not, and as I’m sure you would agree, Harry is a very powerful figure in our world.”

Harry’s heart sinks. Was that all he was to Draco and the rest of the Slytherins? A powerful connection?

“Very well,” Snape says after a moment’s pause, then stalks his way back to the front of the classroom. “You will use the remainder of class to brew a potion to cure boils. The instructions are on the board—” as if an invisible hand were writing them, step-by-step instructions appeared on the chalkboard “—make sure you follow them completely and correctly. Work in pairs with whomever you are sitting next to.”

Harry looks at Draco sitting next to him and sighs, not quite wanting to work with Draco after finding out this new information. He’s almost tempted to switch seats with Neville, but he and Ron have already started on their potion, so Harry resigns to letting Draco use him as a  _ connection _ .

Harry quickly learns that Draco is a decent potioneer, however, and decides that if Draco is using him then he can use Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the last sentence that made me decide to rewrite this chapter. The Harry that I’ve written so far wouldn’t be willing to use someone, even if they were using him, but I didn’t have the heart to just delete that portion and instead I decided to start rewriting from the point where Snape told them all to work in pairs.


	5. Mirror of Erised, Chapter 8: Version 1

“I’m telling you, Harry, Professor Snape isn’t the one who cursed you!”

Harry rolls his eyes at Hermione from where he lays on one of the beds of the Hospital Wing on Sunday afternoon.

“Snape made me sit in the commentator’s box  _ right in front of him _ and then I ended up getting cursed! You said curses like that need eye contact and Snape was watching me the whole time! He must have made me sit up there so he could curse me when everyone else was paying attention to the game,” Harry rants to his friends.

“Harry,” Draco begins, and when Harry turns his glare on him, Draco glares right back. “Harry, Snape wasn’t looking at you until I called attention to you. He was watching the game.”

“He was behind us, how would you know?”

“When I turned around he was watching the game and you were on the ground. You said you were in pain up until I called for Madame Pomfrey, but if Snape was the one cursing you he would have had to have kept eye contact for that entire time to maintain the curse, and he didn’t. It wasn’t him,” Draco reasons, but Harry doesn’t want to believe a word of it.

“It was him, why does no one believe me!” Harry half-shouts, causing Madame Pomfrey to come bustling over.

“I’m afraid visiting hours are over, Mr. Potter needs his rest,” she says as she starts shooing Harry’s friends away.

“We just got here,” Ron complains faintly, but Madame Pomfrey only gives him a stern look before he accepts his fate and starts heading out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione hesitates at the door as if she wants to say something more, but Pansy shakes her head at her and Ron steers her out with a hand on her back.

“The Dark Magic that is left is faint,” Madame Pomfrey says to Harry, grabbing his attention from the door that just closed him off from his friends. “You should be okay to go back to your classes sometime tomorrow. Until then, more rest.”

~*~

Sure enough, Harry is free to leave the Hospital Wing by lunchtime the next day. When he enters the Great Hall, he is surprised to see that his friends, both Slytherin and Gryffindor, are sat with their heads huddled together conspiratorially at the Slytherin table.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaims when Draco cuts off mid-sentence upon noticing Harry’s approach. She quickly stands up from her seat and throws her arms around Harry in a hug, completely startling him, but he returns the hug nonetheless.

“Hi!” Harry says, half-shocked and half-excited-to-see-his-friends.

“We’re glad you’re better,” Draco says, although the bored and slightly annoyed look on his face gives the complete opposite impression.

Before Harry can say anything about it, however, Hermione pulls Harry to sit down next to her and she starts filling a plate with food for him as she talks on and on about what everyone had been saying about him.

“They still don’t know who it was, though. Only students and staff members were at the game and it would take a powerful Dark wizard to get into the school grounds—”

“Dumbledore said it would have had to be a powerful Dark wizard to curse me like they did, but that doesn’t matter because I know who it was,” Harry states firmly.

Hermione gives him an intrigued look. “Did you remember something that you hadn’t before? Someone staring at you?”

“It was Snape.”

“Merlin,” Draco says and he rolls his eyes as he stands up, leaving everyone behind at the Slytherin table to stare after him.

Blaise stands up, but addresses Harry before he leaves. “You do realize that Snape is Draco’s godfather, don’t you?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Harry asks, looking around the table in confusion, but Blaise is already walking away after Draco.

Pansy purses her lips. “You’d have to ask him about that. A little bit of advice: wait a day or so before you bring it up. You’ll only make him angrier if you don’t. It might give you a chance to rethink this whole accusing Snape thing, as well.”

“Why are you all on his side?” Harry asks.

“Well, there is actual proof that Snape didn’t do it. You just keep saying that he did because you aren’t exactly each other’s favorite person in the world. Other than that, there’s nothing to prove he did it,” Ron says, a cautious look on his face.

“Exactly! He hates me and he is definitely the type to curse me.”

“Snape is a teacher, Harry. He wouldn’t hurt you,” Hermione says gently.

That makes Harry get up from the table and leave without saying a word to his friends. He finds himself in the corridor leading to the Slytherin dorms and he hesitates for a second before entering. If Draco and Blaise have a problem with him being there then that’s their own issue. He doesn’t have to worry about it, however, as the common room is empty and he is content to sit on the cushioned windowsill showing a view of the lake and its many creatures. He is content to sit in the greenish light coming in through the lakes window and try to identify all of the different creatures that swim past. He is in the middle of a staring contest with the giant squid when the entrance to the common room opens and Draco, Blaise, and Theodore walk inside. Instead of the fallout that Harry is expecting to happen, however, Draco nods at Harry with an impassive expression before the three boys head down the hallway to their dorm. Surprised that his usually dramatic friend wasn’t in the mood for making a scene, Harry hesitates before following them.

“Draco?” Harry asks tentatively when he walks in the room.

“Hmm?” replies Draco, seemingly focused on the letter he is writing.

“I’ve been thinking—”

“Really? I wasn’t aware that was a possibility for you.”

Harry figures the joke, even if a little scathing, is a good sign and lets out a huff of laughter. He can’t quite tell from where he stands, but it looks like Draco almost smiles back.

“Well, it was more Pansy, Hermione, and Ron who suggested that maybe I should find some more evidence before I start accusing people of being the one to curse me.”

Draco looks up, a contemplative look on his face. “Weasley suggested that?” Harry nods. “Huh. I should start giving him a little more credit. Surprises me more and more every day, that one.” He goes back to writing his letter.

Harry looks to Blaise and Theodore for help, but they are both being extremely unhelpful and pretending not to be aware of what is going on in favor of eating chocolate frogs.

“So, uh, I guess I’ll see you later, then?” Harry says after standing there for a few minutes with nothing but the scratching of Draco’s quill and the sounds of Theodore and Blaise eating their sweets to fill the tense silence.

“After dinner in the potions room, don’t let Weasley forget that either. We still have that essay to finish before Friday and of course, we don’t want my dear godfather to lose his temper and curse you again, do we?” Draco says with spite bleeding into his attempted cheery voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn’t really a specific reason why I decided to rewrite this one other than I just didn’t really like it. I didn’t think it was the best I could do and so I wanted to rewrite it.


	6. Mirror of Erised, Chapter 12: Version 1

“Good morning, lovelies! How were your Holidays?” Holly asks Draco and Harry over breakfast the morning everyone is back at the castle.

Harry furrows his eyebrows at Holly in confusion. “You were there for part of it. Didn’t you go to the Malfoys’ Christmas Eve dinner party?”

Holly shrugs as she steals a piece of Draco’s bacon, smiling in answer to the boy’s protests. “Yeah, but I didn’t really talk to you, did I? Mother and Father were too busy trying to set me up with Marcus.” She shudders in punctuation of her statement.

“I’m sorry,” Draco says. “Surely there’s a better option out there for you?”

“What, like you?” she teases back, and he sticks his tongue out at her. “There probably is, but enough of my problematic yet also non-existent love-life. How were your Holidays?”

“It was great, I learned a lot,” Harry says, hoping he’s not saying anything too revealing. He knows everything Draco had told him about his family is a secret, but he kind of wishes he  _ could _ share it with the rest of their friends.

“Ew. Holidays are supposed to be a  _ break _ from learning. Why would you choose to learn?” Holly says, scrunching her face up in disgust.

Luckily, Draco saves Harry before Harry looks to him for help. “He was behind in Potions, so I had to tutor him.”

“Mhmm…” Holly says, her lips pursed in skepticism, but she makes no further comment on the matter. “So, Pansy tells me that you lot have explored every inch of this castle, but I don’t believe it.”

“I’m pretty sure we have,” Harry says, glad for the change in topic.

“Well, have you been to the parts forbidden to students? Say, the third-floor corridor?”

“It’s forbidden, of course we haven’t been there,” Harry says, scandalized by her suggestion.

“Have you been there?” Draco asks in a challenging tone.

“Duh, it only became forbidden this year. There used to be classes there. But yes, I’ve been there this year too,” Holly says with an air of supremacy.

“Why? It’s forbidden!” Harry says, attracting the attention of a few fellow Slytherins around them.

Holly rolls her eyes, and so does Draco, for which Harry gives him a glare. “Honestly, what kind of Slytherin are you if you don’t mind a bit of trouble. I needed  _ someplace _ to figure out the magic I’ve been using to get those chairs by the fireplace to myself.”

“When’s the next time you’re going to go? We’ll come with you,” Draco says.

“Tonight, after dinner,” Holly says with a smirk. “Meet me there and  _ don’t get caught _ .”

With that, she leaves the two boys. Harry looks at Draco, completely scandalized by his decision to just go into the forbidden third-floor corridor with a girl that could quite possibly murder them if she wanted.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. You know you’re just as curious as I am to see why it’s suddenly forbidden this year when it hasn’t been in the past,” Draco says as he finishes his breakfast and stands up.

“Of course I’m curious, that doesn’t mean we have to go there with  _ her _ ,” Harry says.

They bicker about it all the way to their dorm and the only reason they stop is that Harry becomes suddenly confused upon entering their room to find something on his bed, all wrapped up like a gift.

“What’s that?” he asks the room at large.

Draco shrugs. “Don’t ask me, I just walked in with you.”

“It was there when we came back from breakfast,” Blaise says. “It’s probably just a late present.”

“Who would be sending me presents, though?” Harry asks and Draco, Blaise, and Theodore all give him equally confused looks.

“Open it,” Blaise says.

Harry does, although cautiously. He’s not quite sure what he was expecting, although a strangely shimmering cloak that seemed to move like water was not it.

“Is this one of the cloaks you ordered for me?” Harry asks Draco, holding it up.

“Merlin, no. If I ordered one of those I’d be keeping it for myself! Is there a note with it? Who got it for you?” Draco says excitedly.

Harry checks within the wrappings again and finds the note, although it only leaves him even more confused.

“‘Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you,’” Harry reads aloud. “But who sent it? What even is it?”

“An invisibility cloak,” Blaise answers. “Rare little piece of magic that is extremely valuable. Don’t let too many people know you have it, that’s valuable enough to kill for.”

“What’s it do?” Harry asks as he puts it on, then looks down at himself to see what it looked like only to gasp in shock when he couldn’t even see himself.

“‘What’s it do?’” Draco teases. “It makes you invisible. Thus,  _ invisibility cloak _ .”

“Sorry I was too focused on the fact that someone might decide to  _ kill me for it _ ,” Harry says, completely covering himself in the cloak.

“That’s a pretty decently sized one, too,” Blaise says. “I wonder how many people could fit under it.”

Harry takes the cloak back off and beckons the three other boys over, throwing the cloak back over all four of them once they are close.

“Well, the four of us fit if we get close enough,” Harry says.

“I have a  _ brilliant _ idea,” says Draco. “We should wear this to meet Holly by the third-floor corridor tonight.”

~*~

Much to Draco’s disappointment, Blaise refuses to accompany Draco and Harry on their trip to the third floor, and Theodore nods in agreement. Not wanting to be the only ones to go, Harry talks to Ron and Hermione about it over lunch. Ron quickly agrees, which makes Hermione agree ‘because there should be  _ one _ responsible person to look out for you blithering idiots’.

So, after dinner, Draco and Harry head back to their room where they don the invisibility cloak before heading up to the Gryffindor common room where they find Ron and Hermione waiting for them just outside the portrait door. After slight confusion with trying to find a good place for Ron and Hermione to join them under the cloak without being noticed, they start heading to the third floor corridor and make it there with minimal struggle.

Once they have made it to the third floor corridor, they look around, making sure no one else is nearby, and then pull the cloak off, stashing it behind a statue to retrieve when they are done.

“I see you’ve made it,” Holly says, startling them. “And you’ve brought friends! That makes this so much more fun!”

“Why do I feel like she’s going to kill us?” Ron whispers.

“Ah, if I was going to do that then I’d at least sacrifice you to the Serpent King,” Holly says dismissively.

“The what now?” Harry asks, only slightly less terrified.

Holly waves her arms in a manner that suggests she is beyond disappointed and shocked that they don’t know what she’s talking about. “You’ve never heard of the Serpent King? Really? Two of you are Slytherins! You have to know about the Serpent King!”

“I know you’re not being serious. You told us to come here to explore it and now we’re here. Let’s explore,” Draco says with a roll of his eyes.

“Well, that’s hardly any fun,” Holly says. “Ooh! Let’s make a game out of it. How about I tell you different things you might find here and then you have to guess if it’s actually here or not? If you’re wrong, I can lock you in that room right over there that has a giant three-headed dog.”

“Is… is that the first round?” Draco asks. “Because I have to say, my father would  _ not _ be pleased to know there is a giant three-headed dog inside of my school.”

“Is that even a real creature?” Hermione asks.

“I should have said no,” Ron says.

Holly only grins at them all, and Harry 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started on this chapter, I was in an extremely sarcastic mood, which came out heavily in my writing. Later, I went back to finish the chapter, and I was just no longer feeling it, so I rewrote the whole thing.


End file.
